


symphony

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, SPOILERS FOR THE AOGIRI ARC, Wow, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and as his screams rise to a crescendo,</i>
  <br/><i>he trembles,</i>
  <br/><i>and prays for his dear soul.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	symphony

he shakes as he settles down  
right in front of his laptop  
the audio program  
opened just in front of him

he didn’t  
he wasn’t  
he never   
really expected to hear him  
or perhaps he did  
because he knew  
that somewhere  
somehow  
he was waiting  
to hear his voice  
a voice  
that he’d longed for

but he never  
he didn’t  
wanted any of this  
to hear him scream  
over and over again  
and he couldn’t  
can’t  
do anything

he shakes in his seat  
and buries his face into his hands  
hearing him  
shriek  
and beg  
and count  
and count  
from 1000 to 7

he hadn’t had much sleep  
and he couldn’t  
he wouldn’t  
sleep if he needed to

and he felt  
so  
so fucking useless  
even though he knew  
that he couldn’t do anything  
but pick up the phone  
and call them

and even  
even if he called them  
kaneki  
god  
they won’t discriminate  
between the ghouls  
to exterminate

and all  
he could do  
was to sit  
with his ears plugged  
to the sick symphony  
of his beloved’s making.


End file.
